


玻璃瓶

by Giurlo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giurlo/pseuds/Giurlo
Kudos: 6





	玻璃瓶

“好热好热。”姚琛攥着衣服下摆扇了两下风，抬手就把本就宽松的衣服脱了下来丢到了角落里。丝毫没注意到身后赖冠霖的紧紧盯着他的目光。

宽肩，细腰，还有汗顺着腹肌的纹路往下流，性感的男孩谁能抗拒呢。

脱掉上衣的小白羊原地跳了两下准备过去看老师手机上刚刚录的视频，却被旁边的弟弟一手递过来的衬衣拦住了去路。

“小琛哥，出汗着了凉会生病的。”

“没关系嘛，哪有那么容易生病。”年龄稍大一点的男孩笑着推回了那只手。“还说我呢，你自己也注意一点。”他一直都是这样，说话黏黏糊糊的喜欢带语气词，笑起来的时候两只眼睛是弯的，眯起一条缝，温柔认真的眼神仿佛盛满了澄澈的月光，偏偏眼角的泪痣又像小猫爪一样挠心，干净又勾人。

“穿上吧哥哥”小奶狗边撒娇边把衣服披在了姚琛身上，不给他拒绝的时间，搂着哥哥就去了老师那里看视频。性感的哥哥不可以给别人看。

刚成年的小孩或许还不懂什么是爱，但姚琛就好像一朵黑暗中插在玻璃瓶里的白玫瑰，每多看一眼就多一分想拉他下神坛的冲动，哪怕被划出鲜血也想打碎玻璃和他一起陷入无边无际的欲望的深渊中。

但是他又舍不得。赖冠霖洗完澡边擦头发边想。他似乎对这株玫瑰无从下手。不管是在公司上课空闲的时候姚琛对着屏幕不由自主的勾起的嘴角，还是有时聊到张颜齐时温柔的神情，都在提醒着他，这个小玫瑰的花瓣里藏着另一个人。

哥哥什么时候才能看到我呢。

赖冠霖换好衣服带上口罩去公司楼下买了吃的，敲响了姚琛房间的门。

“霖霖？”姚琛似乎也刚洗完澡，顶着吹到半干的头发打开门侧了侧身示意赖冠霖进来，“怎么啦？”

“哥你怎么说话不算话，不是说教我打碟吗?”赖冠霖抬了抬手里的吃的“给你带的学费。”

“呦，弟弟可以嘛。”姚琛指了指沙发“先坐，我去把头发吹干。”

赖冠霖把吃的放到桌子上，无意识的盯着桌子上姚琛的电脑发呆。

哥哥知不知道我喜欢他呢，不论是以前默默的崇拜，还是这几天自己有意识的增多的对哥哥触碰，似乎都没有引起本就喜欢黏人的哥哥的注意。哥哥是不是以为我只是个小孩啊。赖冠霖撑着脸苦恼的想。

但是哥哥现在的团里也有跟自己差不多大的，哥哥也没有拿他们当小孩看吧，还有那个张颜齐，哥哥好黏他啊。

“想什么呢这么认真？”姚琛笑眯眯的弹了一下他的额头，身上还带着洗完澡未消散的热气和沐浴露的香味，顺势坐到了他的旁边。

“嗯？没想什么。”赖冠霖把手搭在了姚琛身后的沙发靠背上，“哥准备什么时候回国？”

“再过几天吧。”姚琛顺手调出了电脑里以前混过的曲子开始给赖冠霖讲解。“打碟前要先学会混音。曲风不同也要注意方式不同…”

姚琛边讲边放歌，最后变成了两人在房间里battle舞蹈。

两个人闹够了躺在床上聊天，赖冠霖慢慢伸手过去扣住姚琛的手，姚琛一瞬间的僵硬了一下，试着抽回手，又被攥紧了一些。

“哥哥知道我喜欢你吧？”赖冠霖慢慢往姚琛身边挪过去，“暗恋一个人很累，我不舍得，所以哥哥能不能把对颜齐哥的喜欢分给我一点呢。”他翻了个身撑在姚琛上边，少年炙热又深情的眼神让姚琛微微偏了偏头躲开了他的视线。

暗恋累吗？都说喜欢是捂住嘴也会从眼睛里溢出来，但是作为一个公众人物，一个眼神都可能会被拿出来分析，真的很累。这几天在韩国被弟弟无微不至的照顾着，陪他打闹又给他温柔。感受到过温暖，谁又愿意重回寒冷中去?

姚琛伸手揽住赖冠霖的脖子把他压下来咬了咬他的嘴唇，姚琛从来都不是一个被动的人，玫瑰自己挣脱了玻璃瓶，亲手把自己推入了深渊。

“好。”

少年本就是急性子，听到了哥哥回复便三下两下扒了姚琛的浴衣，又急不可耐的去和哥哥接吻，手也不老实的从腰侧往上抚摸，直到摸到胸前的凸起才停下。

“哥哥，摸这里你是不是会很舒服？”他指尖夹着哥哥胸前凸起的地方反复揉捏，姚琛不经逗，听到他的话连耳朵都红了，咬着嘴唇伸出胳膊去挡自己的脸。

赖冠霖又凑过去撬开他的牙齿细细的亲吻他，上面亲的纯情，下半身却恶劣的顶了顶姚琛。  
“哥哥，帮帮我。”他蹭着姚琛的嘴唇说话，又黏黏糊糊亲吻他的脸颊和侧颈。

姚琛拿年龄小的弟弟没办法，摸摸索索的伸手下去解弟弟的皮带，却总是蹭到让人脸红的性器。

“哥哥是不是在勾引我啊”黏黏糊糊的吻移到了耳边，叼着耳朵往里边吹气。

“没…没有…别…”姚琛终于解开了赖冠霖的皮带，刚探下去却被已经苏醒的硬物烫了手，又抽出手揽上赖冠霖的脖子。

“你自己来…”他把头放在弟弟的颈窝蹭了蹭。赖冠霖原谅了第一次做这种事的哥哥的害羞，起身脱了自己的衣服，看了看手里的衬衣又把哥哥拉起来穿上。

“哥哥知道吗，今天你在练习室穿着我的衣服跳舞的时候，我就想这样操你了。”

床上的哥哥红着脸，只穿着他的一件衬衣，嘴唇被亲肿了，锁骨以下的地方零零散散的分布着自己吮吸出来的痕迹，眼睛却依旧是亮亮的，放荡又纯情。

他埋下头去啃咬姚琛胸前的乳粒，舌尖不断地刺激着那一点，又把手探下去抚慰他的性器。

“霖霖…不要…啊…”姚琛扶着他的肩膀想往外推，被玩的也没有什么力气，软绵绵的好像调情一样。

“哥哥…忍一下”赖冠霖从床边随手拿了瓶精油倒在手上，分开了姚琛的腿，指头试着往从未开拓过的后穴里送。

“疼…”姚琛疼的死死的抓着赖冠霖的肩膀，想躲开的动作却只是帮着指头在自己的后穴更深度的扩张。赖冠霖凑过去细细的亲吻他，在耳边柔声的哄他最喜欢的哥哥。

少年都是急性子，当哥哥柔软的穴肉包裹着他的指头，之前一直喊疼的嘴里开始偶尔泄露出两声黏腻的声音时，他的忍耐力也终于到了极限。

赖冠霖一手扣着不断想要逃跑的哥哥的肩膀，抽出手指挺了进去。  
“啊!不要…求你…霖霖…”一直都是活力四射的小白羊在床上哭的不成样子，死死的推拒着赖冠霖，却被他揽着肩往下压。“哥哥乖…”赖冠霖安抚的亲吻着姚琛，手揉捏着他胸前的凸起，下半身却毫不怜惜的撞击着哥哥的身体。

“哥哥，要喜欢我…知道吗…”他在姚琛的耳边喘着粗气，满是占有欲的眼睛盯着哥哥的脸，加快动作操的姚琛出口的只有破碎的呻吟。  
他故意忽视哥哥已经勃起的不断蹭着自己小腹的性器，拦住姚琛想要抚慰自己性器的手，用言语恶劣的刺激着姚琛的羞耻心，“哥哥水怎么这么多啊…是女孩子吗？做我老婆好不好…”

“唔…帮帮我…霖霖…”姚琛被他顶撞的说不出一句完整的话，又不得不向这个正在欺负自己的人低头，越想越委屈，又哭着推拒着自己身上的男孩“你怎么这样啊…出去…”。

“好好好…哥哥我错了。”赖冠霖看到真的把哥哥惹急了，赶紧把姚琛搂在怀里哄，手又探下去抚慰着哥哥的性器。  
身后的抽插越来越快，赖冠霖不顾姚琛的求饶，堵着他的铃口逼着姚琛和自己一起释放，姚琛的精液打湿了他的小腹，他的精液射进了姚琛的身体。

哥哥，让我来做守护你的玻璃瓶吧。

后来的几次姚琛只记得自己迷迷糊糊的呻吟和赖冠霖在自己耳边喘气和诉说爱意的声音，满屋子的呻吟声到半夜才停下。


End file.
